


Kinktober Day 3 - Tentacles

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: This is one of the ones I knew exactly what I was gonna do with. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow for Day 4.





	Kinktober Day 3 - Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the ones I knew exactly what I was gonna do with. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow for Day 4.

Something cool and slimy jerked John awake. It didn’t draw back, instead, it continued to climb up his thigh. It ghosted over his stomach, sending chills down his body, and stopped at his chest. He didn’t move, too scared of what might happen if he did. The thing, whatever it was, twisted itself into knots as it explored his chest. Something pulled at his chest every now and then but it didn’t do much more. He felt calmer now. It was only feeling, not being aggressive.

He looked down, trying to see what was writhing on his chest. In the dim light from his window, he saw a dark, tapered tentacle rubbing over his bare skin. He regretted sleeping naked as the tentacle started to release some sort of fluid on his chest. It was cold and sticky and left him feeling relaxed for some reason.

John hummed as the curious tendril curled over his left nipple. One of the suckers slid over the darkened flesh and he gasped as it pulled. His nipple hardened easily under the gentle touch of the tentacle. He flushed under the attention, and as it moved to suck on his other nipple he found himself pushing his chest up for more. From somewhere unknown, another tentacle slid over his thigh. It sucked and curled over the smooth skin until it reached where his cock was lying soft between his legs. He felt the second tentacle wrap around his member, exploring it and bringing him to hardness. The first continued to pull on his nipples, making him whine. In the cool silence of the night, his voice sounded unusually loud.

It would have startled him had he not been so distracted by the sensations crawling across his skin. He pushed up into the touch of the second tentacle. It seemed to get the hint well enough because it began moving with more purpose over his cock. He whimpered under its ministrations. It felt divine, the curious caresses like a new lover getting to know his body for the first time.

John uttered a soft plea to the creature currently laving attention over his sensitive areas. He didn’t know what he was pleading for. A third tentacle joined the second between his thighs. It moved lower, spreading that cool and sticky fluid between his cheeks. He spread his legs to greet it and let it move further. The first tentacle that had been rubbing itself over his chest moved instead to wrap around his ribcage. It tightened but did not hurt him. He moaned as the third tentacle pushed inside his ass inch by inch. It slicked its own path in his body with the fluid it dripped. He squirmed on the tentacle worming its way through his insides. The second tentacle dipped down below his cock to join the third, leaving him suddenly cold and unattended.

He cried out as the two tentacles writhed around each other inside him. It brought tears to his eyes as the tentacles pushed in deep, the first still holding him in place. The entwined tendrils pushed against the walls of his insides, pressing up against his stomach until he felt discomfort. John looked down once more to see the skin of his belly distended and stretched. He let out a deep groan. The tentacles in their writhing pressed against his prostate. The suckers slid against his inner walls, making him sob in pleasure.

The insistent pressure in his body pushed him ever-closer to the edge. He felt more tentacles wrap around his body, holding him tight and securely. They coiled up over his throat and chest, some reaching lower to hold onto his ankles. His body was slick with the odd fluid they secreted. He wriggled as some more curious tendrils surrounded the ones currently fucking him. One twisted around his needy cock. John whimpered as he jerked his hips up. He had previously been content to let the odd tentacles do what they pleased to his body, but now he needed to cum, and soon.

The extra tentacles that had been curiously curling over where two were plunging deep into his ass decided to join their brethren. The stretch was near unbearable but he did nothing to stop any of them, too enraptured by the pleasure he was being bombarded with.

The tentacles pushed him higher and higher, thrusting and tightening and coiling until he shuddered and came. His vision whited out as he reached his peak. It overtook him for what felt like hours, tendrils dragging out his orgasm until he was crying and oversensitive. When he came down, he was cold. There was nothing on him, or in him, for that matter. He shot up, only to groan as his body protested loudly. He felt lonely now. The only reminder of the encounter he had just had was the sticky feeling all over his body and the ache deep in his ass. He fell asleep, telling himself he would shower in the morning. For now he wanted to revel in the feeling of being thoroughly fucked

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on my Kinktober works, and to see other October challenges I'm doing, follow me on twitter @nines35711.


End file.
